Funding in the first year of the Klawock Alcohol Abuse Program will be primarily directed towards the construction of a multi-purpose community facility. Starting in the summer of 1973 construction will begin on a facility which these funds will supplement. The facility will be used as a meeting place and act as a community center. Volunteer services from within the community will be the start of the Alcohol Abuse Program once construction of the facility is completed. Local labor will be used on the construction. In the second year of funding actual programming could begin. A community member will receive training in Alcoholism Counseling, then return to Klawock as a part-time counselor. Office supplies and equipment will be purchased. The counselor will be provided with educational materials which will be used in the meetings and counseling sessions the counselor will conduct. Community meetings in the first and second year will yield information to begin the development of an alcohol abuse educational program for the youth and adults of Klawock. Purchases of recreational equipment and materials and tools for an Arts and Crafts program will be made. Additionally, members within the community knowledgeable in various arts will be hired to teach classes in their particular arts. In the third year there will be increased purchases of equipment and tools. The counselor will continue through the year at the same wage rate. The training sessions in Arts and Crafts will continue and additional sessions dealing in cross-cultural topics will be added. More recreational equipment will be purchased.